Some things are never meant to be understood
by Blackness
Summary: This is set once again before anything has become official with Lofty and Dom. Dylan is on a rotation visiting Keller. He works with Sacha's team (Lofty is back on Keller at this point) and picks up on Dom's longing looks. His heard a lot about the young doctor and has a warning, for Dom.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan works on Keller for a shift. He sees what going on with Lofty and Dom before they get together. He feels the need to give Dom a warning about one of his favourite nurses.

In this story I am calling him Lofty, however anything from Dylan's point of view or in Dylans thoughts he will always be Ben. Sorry if it confuses you. Dylan/Ben are the same person throughout this story.

Dylan had to do a days rotation on a general surgery ward, and had been given Keller. Dylan would never admit it out loud, but he was intrigued to see Ben again. He'd often wondered what had happened to the nurse, and while a part of him was disappointed he hadn't stayed even though Dylan had gone out to buy a card, to show the board how great he was, he'd left. Dylan still remembered the hugs that Ben would so freely give, and how nothing fazed him, even Dylan's sour mood. He had put a lot of faith in Ben, and while he had been disappointed, he understood that he may have pushed Ben a little to hard. The biggest problem was he saw what Ben was capable of, but Ben didn't have that self belief any more that he could do it. He really hoped watching him work on Keller today, he would see some of that confidence return. As he arrived he saw Lofty sitting at the nurses station, chatting with a doctor and a blonde haired nurse. He walked over to the station

"Is anyone working today or are you just chatting amongst yourself?" He said

They all turned to look at him, Dom and Essie looking apprehensive but Ben had a smile on his face

"Dylan! What are you doing here!" Lofty exclaimed

"It's Dr. Keogh " Dylan answered

"Of course," Lofty answered before knocking the folder on the floor, he stooped down to pick it up

"Some things don't change, still dropping things Nurse Chiltern and being very clumsy?"

Dom was about to answer in Lofty's defence, and call Dylan out on this when he was surprised Lofty answered back without any fluster or embarrassment that he would normally show when he dropped something.  
"Of course, still making patients cry?" Lofty retaliated

"Not recently..." Dylan admitted  
"Your getting mellow in your old age" Lofty quipped

"Apparently not enough, as I have told to work up here" Dylan grumbled

"You will learn nothing but the best patient care from the nurses up here" Sacha said hearing the tail end of the conversation "I think we have two of the friendliest nurses in the hospital"

During this interaction Dom and Essie were looking in confusing, having never heard Lofty speak like that to another doctor. Who was this man?

"I see you remember Lofty from ED, which is good as you will be working with him today. Sasha general surgeon"  
"Dr. Levey" Dylan answered

"That too. So let me introduce Dr. Copeland, Junior Doctor prize winner and Nurse De-luca nursing transplant co-ordinator"

"Well it looks like you guys have a bit more free time here" Dylan said

"We were just discussing Mr. Thomas's results" Dom answered "He has an unusual mass and we were talking about what we thought it could be, based upon his other symptoms. We've come to the conclusion that he needs a biopsy"  
"Of course, well arrange it Dr. Copeland. Take Essie with you" Sasha said

"Lofty you will be accompanying Dr. Keogh on his rounds. I think you too can learn a lot from each other" Sacha said not fully realising how much they had worked together previously.  
Lofty smiled and resisted the temptation to grab Dylan's hand and skip off to see the patients. That would have been just completely unprofessional.

"So Lofty knows Dylan from ED?" Essie asked Sacha

"Yes, apparently they made a relatively good team" Sasha said

"Really?" Said Dom "I wouldn't think of him having the patience for Lofty, nor Lofty wishing to work with him. I have heard about his bedside manner and attitude, and the way he greeted Lofty" Dom answered defensively

"I think opposites attract" Said Essie diplomatically "Lofty wasn't worried about him, he bantered right back, I mean you and Lofty are quite a bit different, if you remember how you when he first started"

"I know, but...well you know how Lofty is" Dom tried to finish  
"Lofty's worked with Dylan before, and I have to say from what I have heard, if he can work with Dylan, he can work with anyone" Sacha answered "but we must really stop judging their relationship"

"Yeah, but his so..." Dom continued

"Green is a bad colour on you Dom" Essiies said in passing as she grabbed some folders from the desk

"Not helping!" Dom exclaimed though his eyes followed Lofty and Dylan.

"Besides his only here for the day, then his back in the ED tomorrow..unless he wants to stay longer" Sacha said looking directly at Dom. Dom sighed before continue his diagnoses and ordering the tests. He didn't like Dylan. No he didn't like him not one bit.

Sacha had heard a lot about Dylan's bedside manner, and thought that pairing him with Lofty was a good choice, to balance them out. Plus it seemed like Lofty was just as eager to spend time with Dylan. Sacha watched as Dylan and Lofty went about their patients.

Sacha noticed a lot about people. It was part of his job, but when he looked particularly close at what was going on between Lofty and Dylan, he couldn't help but wonder how they had stuck up such an accord. OK Lofty pretty much got on with everybody even people who didn't seem to like him, but even Dom had warmed to him, once he realised Lofty had no agenda. He watched Dylan and Lofty interact. He saw Lofty talking to patients and reassuring them, while Dylan assessed them. Lofty and him worked seamlessly. After a few hours, it was Lofty's break, normally he would break with Dom, when they were on the same shift. He saw Lofty come over to the nurses and Essie was then working, with Dylan. Sacha watched Lofty wait for Dom, before they went out for lunch. Dom had seemed unusually quiet that morning, he wasn't rude or anything, just not himself. Sacha was privy to a lot of what went on with his staff, his open and his caring nature to listen. To him the look Lofty gave Dylan was more a look of admiration mixed with fondness.

Dylan took his break after Lofty, and while Lofty did his checks and Sacha did some more rounds, Essie sat down to talk to Dom

"I don't know how Lofty can work with him" She said "I mean the way he spoke to Miss Mcguire, I thought she was going to throw something at him, I'm not sure I would have stopped her, but he is a good doctor"

"Why?" Dom asked

"His so brisk, and well not rude but not like any other doctor I have worked with. Very thorough, I don't know, just doesn't seem Lofty's type..oh you know what I mean" Essie said when Dom gave her a weary look

"He was so rude to Lofty this morning, and he keeps calling him Ben. He has never asked to be called Ben? Why does Dylan get a different name? Why does Lofty let him? Why doesn't he stand up for himself?" Dom knew that last comment was a bit unfair, Lofty had already shown he could stand up for himself.  
"I don't know, I heard rumours though through the grape vine..." Essie began before a hand tapped her shoulder

"Rumours about what?" Asked lofty

"Oh nothing I should be talking about. I need to head on my break" Essie said disappearing into the staff room

"Strange" Said Lofty "Anyway I am heading over to Alby's after work if you want to join?"  
"Is your friend coming?" Dom asked

Lofty's eyes widen for a moment before returning to normal and he smiled

"I will ask, however drinks are not normally Dylan's thing"

"Doesn't surprise…." Dom said without thinking, but then glancing at the confused look on Lofty's face added "He seems to be the all work, and no play kind of doctor" He finished diplomatically

"He knows how to play..." Said Lofty with a smile "Well play with me anyway, now I need to persuade Dylan, would be nice if he came even for a drink" Lofty said with a smile "Knew you'd be onboard"

Towards the end of the shift they were at the nurses station, and Sacha had suggested to the drinks, Dylan had politely declined stating his didn't go out after work. Dom sighed in relief, before Lofty turned to Dylan,

"Come on, one drink, I'll even buy" Lofty said

"No, No thank you, I must get home" Dylan said refusing to meet Lofty's eyes  
"Oh come on, social norm dictates it rude to turn down a gift from someone" Lofty said again moving his face so he could make eye contact with Dylan "Besides you didn't come out when I left ED"

"No it's OK" Dylan said still failing to meet Lofty's eyes

"OK, it's a shame" Loft said with a look of disappointment across his features that Dylan was trying to determinedly not look at "I'm going to change. See you in a few"

Dylan watched him enter the locker room, before excusing himself and deciding to follow him into the locker room. Sacha looked at Dom and Essie

"They do have a strange relationship don't they" Essie said "I mean, Lofty was almost begging him to come, and he wouldn't look at him"  
"Come on Essie, you know one look into those eyes and all hope is lost if you want to refuse" Sacha said said with a smile "Take a look at our Dom"

"Who wants to be a fly on the wall now?" Essie asked

"I wish" Dom said before deciding he needed to get his fleece, it was getting rather chilly all of a sudden. As he walked closer to the door he heard voices,  
"Look I know you want me to come out, but it's still not what I do" Dylan spoke  
"I know, I didn't think you had changed that much" Lofty said quietly

It was almost too quiet that Dom almost missed it

"Look why don't you come back to mine?" Dylan asked

"I have already said I would I would go to the pub. It would be rude to decline"  
"Well go for 1, then I'll meet you and we'll go to mine" Dylan compromised

"That sounds good" Dom quickly opened the locker room before he could be caught and saw Lofty hugging Dylan, Dylan wasn't returning it, but he wasn't pushing him away either

"Hey Dom" Lofty said with a smile.

A smile, Dom had wished for a long time that belonged to him., that really happy, shy smile that Lofty so rarely gave, when Dom had a feeling Lofty was so happy, he would burst. It stoked he little bit of jealousy in him and for that moment couldn't understand the appeal of Dylan.

Lofty went for the drink, before saying goodnight and excusing himself from the group. Dom knew he was being stalkerish but he wanted to see were Lofty was going. As he reached the door he saw Lofty greet a man (Dylan) he assumed and walked off. He thought for a fleeting second about following them, but realised he had no claim on Lofty.

Next Morning

Dom is sitting at Pulses the next morning, when Dylan walks in.

"Dr. Copeland" He greets

"Dr. Keoge, what can I do for you?" Dom asked defensively

"I wanted to talk to you about Ben" Dylan

"Why do you call him Ben?" Dom asked

"Because its his given name. He doesn't mind. Look I know you are..um...interested in Ben and well … it is apparently customary for friends to warn potential lovers of the consequences of any bad actions towards a friend. So I am going to tell you something.. I mean I didn't know Ben was into men."

"You don't get to dictate who Lofty goes out with, you don't get to become a bully controlling peoples actions.." Dom said thinking about what Isaac had dome to him

"That's not what I was thinking of, Look Ben is...his different. He doesn't care about himself...he has the gift of human connection, which is far harder for me to understand as I think for you...Ben, he gets hurt really easily. He doesn't always show it. The reason he left the ED still bothers him...and I saw you watching him around the ward. I may not pay attention to what people say, but I uh...know about you and your history with people. You are doing well...I guess I...look if you want to date Ben, don't forget him. He..um..can do more than he lets on, he can become more...but don't push him to hard, I believe I made that error and he wasn't ready."

"OK So your warning me..."

"I am saying don't hurt him. I am uh not big on the whole relationship outside of work thing, but he is...different and I don't want him hurt. I can't stop what's already happened, but I can um..warn you. I know how these can work"

Dom took a moment to study Dylan. He realised for a second how alike they were and how protective they both were over Lofty, even if Dom hadn't realised it to then. Lofty saw the good in people, that much was true, but he also saw what other people often missed and somehow had managed to befriend this doctor whose wall was so tall, that Dom was sure no one would penetrate it, but somehow Lofty had gotten through the cracks in his wall. Dom saw in that instant that the older doctor cared for the nurse, more than he was willing to admit. Since finding out Lofty was into men maybe he had become interested. He still wasn't sure how Dylan felt about the younger nurse, but he knew he couldn't let it bother him.

"I know what you mean" Dom said "Why though? Why would this bother you?"

"Like I said, his different, he cares so much more than people deserve sometimes and for some reason he befriended me and well that's not always an easy thing to do" Dylan finished awkwardly before adding one final warning

"I um plan to be around now for a while, and I don't want to hear about you playing around with his feelings anymore. If you wish to date, and he agrees that's good, I mean you seem to know what you are doing, just don't forget him, play with his feelings more than you have or hurt him. He only ever wants what's best for others, and I know people who have tried to take advantage of that. Don't be one of those people" Dylan finished before getting up from the chair before Dom could reply and heading back to ED.

As Dom sat there drinking his coffee, he thought briefly about what Dylan had said, and would have laughed had he not heard the underlying threat. Dom normally overlooked things like that, he wasn't sure what Dylan would do, but it was obvious Lofty had spoken to Dylan concerning him, otherwise how would he have known about the playing with feelings (which had been unintentional). Dom knew he had some serious thinking to do, before contemplating taking things further with Lofty


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this may be the last chapter I am posting for a while, as I have an unexpected day off today so finished and published this chapter. I hope it reads OK.**

 **The conversation between Lofty and Dylan before Dylan speaks to Dom the next day:**

They arrived at Dylan's boat, as Dylan opened the door Dervla awaited to greet them.

"Hey girl" Lofty said smiling as Dervla started to lick him and greet him, obviously remembering who he was and loving the fact he was back.

"Well she's certainly pleased to see you" Dylan remarked

"I've missed her. I was thinking of getting a cat" Lofty said with a smile

"Dogs are better companions" Dylan answered

They both went onto the boat.

"Tea, Ben?" Dylan asked remembering social norms.

"No, can I have some water though" Lofty asked

"Sure" Dylan said and gave some to Lofty

"So how's it really been on Keller?" Dylan opened the conversation

"It's been great, you saw my team." Lofty said with a smile

"Yeah, they were very...friendly" Dylan said awkwardly

"They..well I like to think so, especially now Fredrick's gone" Lofty said

"I was away that day, but of course I heard about it. That must have been … unsettling"

"It was more frightening for Dom than me, I mean you know me, optimistic as long as possible. Plus I have to keep patients calm"

"So Dom..Dr. Copeland and you were together" Dylan clarified

"Yes we were, I was meant to be on AAU but then got changed last minute. It was going really well until then." Lofty replied

"Well you handled it well, from what I have heard" Dylan wasn't lying when word had spread to ED Robyn was first to know everything including the fact that Lofty was OK.

"I didn't think about it till afterwards, then when Dom decided to be stupid" Lofty began

"Stupid?"

"Yeah he knew Fredrick had it in for him, so decided to try and stop him. Stupid really but I had to try and stop him. He was...well trying to right a wrong, but I fear he made things worse"

"You could have been caught in the line of fire though" Dylan said

"But it's Dom, I...I couldn't let him get hurt" Lofty said

"You seem to care a lot about Dom?" Dylan remarked

"Yeah we um had a thing a while ago, well he liked me, I wasn't really ready to accept anything at that point, then after his friend's wedding we slept together...and well I thought it was something, he didn't. Then I moved wards" Lofty continued

"Running way again?" Dylan said though in a fond way, not critising

"Yeah, seems to be something I am good at. I have got better though, sometimes its still good for self preservation." Lofty answered quietly. One thing he had learnt to admire about Dylan, he told things as they were.

"Yeah but when you start, it's hard to stop" Dylan said wisely

"True, It's just...I was ready to commit you know, I was ready to stop running and take a chance and yet when I was..."

"..He wasn't. I have heard quite a lot about him, you know how Robyn likes to gossip and I think Fletch is it? Is also good at that" Said Dylan

"It's what we nurses pride ourselves on" Said Lofty with a chuckle

"Well apparently his a bit of a bully..." Dylan answered "...his had a hard time too"

"Really?" Lofty questioned "I mean I know about the hard time, I don't think his a bully, I just think, that well he doesn't trust people"

"Yeah, it's only what I've heard though...but he seems to be...I don't know, I don't want you to get hurt and I think...he could hurt you, you know in the long term"

"Oh, Don't worry. I am learning to put up those walls and stood up to him the other day. He really annoyed me" Lofty said

One thing Lofty knew was that what he told Dylan wouldn't get back to anyone else.

"He called me 'naïve' . Do...do you think I am naïve?"

"Maybe when you first started, but not now" Dylan answered truthfully "Hopefully optimistic and people centric, but that doesn't make you naïve"

"It's just easier to see the good in people, and it's actually helped in a few situations but I tried to defend him to a new F1 and perhaps made a mistake, but I can't stand people thinking bad things about people"

"I know, you really should learn that you can't make everyone look good and you can't control people's feelings" Dylan "That's always been your problem"

"I know, but I just felt...like it was a reflection of how he felt about me, a reason why he didn't want to be with me. He was the first guy I had been with in that way, and he thought I couldn't have feelings for him, that I just wanted to be with a man"

"Well from what I saw today, he was watching your every move. So if he wants you, and you want him, why can't you get together and have a go?"

"Because something bad happens every time" Lofty answered quietly

"And it's easier to keep running" Dylan finished

"I..." Lofty said knowing Dylan was right

"I don't know much about human emotions, but I know when I can't control something I feel powerless. It's something I am working on. Maybe you can work on the running. Maybe you can stand your ground, like you did when he said you were naive. You ran the first time he kissed you, you were confused obviously"

"I was just...I only ever liked one guy, and things never got further than kissing" Lofty replied shyly

"I know, but you ran from your problem, then when you had a chance, he ran, then when he was ready to try again, your walls were up. Would that be accurate?" Dylan asked

"Its not so simple," Lofty said "When his...when he gets upset he lashes out with words and well you know I am not the best with harsh words"

"Yet you chose to spend time with me," Dylan answers "does he apologise afterwards?"

"Yes, he does...but I..it's different with you" He finished

"Most things are," Dylan finished

"Can we move on?" Lofty asked

"Sure, how come you didn't come back to ED?"

"Really? Tough crowd tonight" Lofty said leaning back in the chair and absent mindedly stroking Delvia "I'm just, not cut out for AE nursing the pace for a start. On the wards things move slower, you spend more time with people, and its more suited to me, I don't need to move fast, it doesn't matter that I am a little clumsy and I still get to be a nurse"

"Yeah..." Dylan said

"Besides I am happy. I love my role. I get to spend time with patients, its a slower pace and at times I'm more like a social worker. AAU was a little quicker pace, but things were good. I like it now I am back on Keller, even if the situation isn't the best. Sacha is a lifeline, and Essie is so motherly, and Dom is...well his something else."

"But so was Charlie, Robyn...me, I just don't understand why you...you have unfinished business Ben"

"I don't think I do. I've moved on from the accident and while I will never be able to completely forgive myself I have learnt my lessons and moved on. Did you know? My first shift on Keller I was performing CPR in the lift on a patient and it all felt so natural."

"Have you used a defib since then? Since you've been on Keller?" Dylan asked

"Of course I have, before I left I updated my training as requested." Lofty answered "But it doesn't often happen on Keller, we have more time in a lot of ways to prevent anything getting to that point."

"See you've admitted it"

"Dylan, Is it so wrong that I want a different life, I mean I love it on Keller."

"Why don't you do some over time in ED?"

"Why?"

"Well we could see you, and you could work on your skills. You have so much...potential I would hate to see it, well not used" Dylan finished

"My talents include forming a connection to patients, observing unusual things, helping people when they are unsure, working with children...things more at a more regular pace. I really enjoy it Dylan,"

"Well it's your choice" Dylan answered huffily

"Let me make it then. Anyway how are things with you? Whose this David people talk about, who seems to have befriends you?"

"His different, he sees things differently, has a good bedside manner and his helped me quite a bit, even if half the time I swear he causes the problems"

"I heard you went to help the refugee's in Calais. I bet that was hard" Lofty said quietly

"See if you were with the department, you could have done that" Dylan said

"No, I men I love the idea of helping people in that situation, but I would want to take them all home. I couldn't leave them there and come back to my comfy life" Lofty finished but he chanced a look at Dylan

"You didn't!" Lofty said in disbelief

"Did what?" Said Dylan

"Nothing" said Lofty knowing Dylan wouldn't talk further about it, but his heart felt filled with joy and a little admiration.

Dylan knew he had sussed it out, however was relieved that Ben didn't want to talk about it further and knew that Ben wouldn't say anything.

"I hear Sam's back in action" Lofty began

"How did you...I didn't even think you knew Sam?"

"I'm a nurse...we have already worked out nurses are huge gossips, plus I know Robyn and well you know how she is. So hows that been?"

"It's been difficult, but I am still in ED" Dylan answered

"That's good" Lofty said

Lofty knew he wouldn't get much out of Dylan tonight, but it felt nice talking to someone who didn't dress things up, and he knew Dylan wouldn't repeat anything. Lofty also knew that while he let things slip, he was also great at keeping secrets.

"Here's something I wondered, what did you actually do while you were away?"

"I..well I did the sponsored trip, that was exhausting but amazing, then set up camp in Oz. Managed to find some work." Lofty said quickly

"As what?" Dylan asked curious

"Oh well I looked into nursing, but I felt that I needed a break to refresh, so got a visa to work in a bar. Got to listen to people, make people happy and serve awesome drinks" Lofty said with a smile

"So when you returned you were a little...rusty" Dylan said

"I was actually ready to run again after small mishaps on my return, but then Robyn talked me down and I stayed. See I have stopped running...sometimes. I'm home I guess. Sacha made me laugh, he kept offering incentives like offering doughnuts to persuade me much to Dom's astonishment, Essie was just so much fun and Dom may have seemed like a hardball but well you know my need to have people like me. Something struck me, and it just went on from there. I am very happy I managed to stay"

"Well you seem happy, I still think you should challenge yourself and so some overtime on ED" Dylan said

"Maybe, I will" Lofty answered

They relaxed the rest of the evening, enjoying each others company especially for one person who found he was missing a young lad being at home with him.

The next day when Dylan popped up to get his things, he noticed Ben, Dom and Essie sitting at the desk (Yes he did pay attention to names, eidetic memory) chatting. He saw Lofty walk off with Dom to deal with a patient, and took note of how relaxed Lofty looked in his role. They were talking and smiling as they moved around patients. Maybe Lofty had a point, he wasn't taking the easy way out, he had simply found a better were he fit. Maybe the smallest part of Dylan selfishly wanted Ben back in ED, and while he had David, David was no Ben. He still took pride in being able to call him Ben, instead of Lofty. No one else seemed to have that privilege.

 **I do plan on at least one more, but might not be for a while. It will be Lofty and Dom discussing Lofty's unique relationship with Dylan, as Dom still can't forlorn why they get on so well. It should be fun. I will try to get it up soon.**

 **Thanks for your support guy,**

 **MysticGirl84/Blackness**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys, final chapter. So this has been fun to write. I have tried to recall a few significant events that may explain Lofty's and Dylan's relationship. If I have anything muddled, please tell me. I have had to rely a lot on what I could find on the internet as I wasn't so deeply involved in casualty at that point.**

 **Thanks Guys,**

 ** **Please read and review. Xx****

It was a few weeks later when Dom and Lofty sat down at Dom's. They had decided to give it ago, tired of ignoring the pull between them. However Dom had insecurities about a certain ginger haired doctor. Lofty didn't much talk about his friends from ED, but Dom had witnessed him embracing Dylan that day, who had seemed upset about something. Dom knew Lofty was hugger. Dylan had stood stiff for a moment, before slowly and reluctantly returning the hug. Dom had seen Lofty's look of surprise and his beaming face, as he pulled Dylan closer to him. Now Dom had seen Lofty hug people and he was always affectionate but this seemed to make Lofty too happy. When Dylan let go, Lofty held on a few seconds longer before letting go. Dylan looked around quickly before disappearing and Lofty was practically skipping with a huge smile on his face. A smile Dom had thought was reserved for him and him only. Now they were sat at Dom's chilling with a drink and Lofty was still smiling.

"You seem happy today" Dom commented

"I am spending my evening with you, and we had an uneventful shift. What's not to be grateful about" Lofty said cheerily

"Look Lofty, I..I saw you earlier with Dr. Keogh" Dom decided to go straight in.

"Oh My god, Dom don't tell anyone...what did you see anyway?" Lofty quickly covered

"Why not tell anyone?" Dom asked curiously

"His a really private person. What happened today….well it's..." lofty seemed to struggle to find the words

"It's..." Dom pressed

"Look what I am going to tell you, it has to stay between us. I...this is really important Dom."

"Hey, OK it will be kept quiet" Dom said slightly alarmed at Lofty's pleading expression. Whatever had happened earlier had got Lofty worked up.

"He...I have hugged him so many times, and he never...well his never returned the hug" Lofty finished quietly

"That's it?" Dom said surprised "why is that so private?"

"Because it goes against everything he believes. It's complicated." Lofty finished

"So your happy because he hugged you?" Dom asked still trying to work it out in his head "But I hug you all the time? You like hugs? You give them all the time"

"For whatever reason I don't pretend to understand his not an affectionate person, but sometimes I think he needs a hug, so I gave him one. According to Robyn, no one else ever does or he won't let them but I...well I crossed that boundary lines like I often do" Lofty said with a smile "and well today was the first time he returned it. But he really needed it. His had such a time recently"

"Why?" Dom asked To be honest he hardly heard anything from ED.

"I may be a bit in love with you Dom, and while I trust you...what I know about Dylan I can't discuss it with you" Lofty said "I'm sorry, his such a private person, I would be breaking a very delicate bound of trust between us"

"Wow. You really, really respect him" Do m finished

"Of course I do, I mean I can tell you about what we have done together but I can't tell you about him"

"OK I just..." Dom looked at his hands "I didn't know how to read it"

"Dom after all I have been through to be with you, I would never do anything with another person. Its just he needs a friend...and well there's only a few of us that get him"

"Really? I'm sorry. I am working on it, I mean the trust thing, I do trust you, I just...well sometimes jump to conclusions" Dom apologised

"That's OK, I guess I have looked very happy today, but that hug, well it means a lot to me I won't lie" Lofty finished

"How did...well how did your relationship start? I mean you are completely opposites from each other, from what I gathered" Dom asked trying to get a bit of back story

"They say opposites attract, I don't know, maybe when he met me, he refused to call me Lofty. He called me Ben. His never budged from that, I think in that moment I knew he was someone I had to get to know" Lofty said with a smile

"OK so tell me...what else?" Dom asked

"We didn't work well with each other at first, but then, well a patient came in who was having a really hard time, he really missed his dog and was being very difficult for Dylan to treat, I managed to persuade someone that it would be OK to bring the dog in, I carried this dog, and we got the dog in. The patient was co-operative afterwards. See Dylan had been a stickler for the rules, while me, well I have been known to bend them if it will benefit a patient. He was brutal with me afterwards. Said I was clumsy, I didn't think before I spoke but that I had the ability to connect to people, a skill he needed to work on. So we kinda made a good team"

"Like us, sometimes" Dom finished

"Yeah I guess, but then little things happened and it developed from there" Lofty continued

"Does he have some kind of...condition?" Dom asked

"Sorry Dom, Dylan is Dylan and that's something I wouldn't want to change nor discuss" Lofty remined Dom

"So what else can you tell me?" Dom asked eager to learn something new

"We spent Christmas together on his boat...well Christmas eve in his boat" Said Lofty

"Rewind, you spent Christmas with him, on his boat? I mean that something you do with, well someone really important"

"Yeah, We both had a late shift Christmas eve, then were working Christmas day, so we spent the night watching a Christmas Carol and just talking, he um didn't want to watch the end of the Christmas carol, I don't think he liked to see Scrooge redeem himself"

"Oh wow! I didn't know it went that far" Dom said

"Yeah one of my favourite Christmas memories, I mean the next day was tough and I didn't even want to be working, but..."

"The rota decided?" Dom finished full aware of the work rota interfering with public holidays.

"No I decided, Jacob was willing to trade shifts at Christmas with myself and Robyn, we did a coin toss and well she got it off"

"No she didn't I know you, you would have set her up to win. You are far to nice" Dom said with a smile

"But I got to spend some more time with Dylan, so it wasn't all that bad" Lofty said

"So your relationship with Dylan..." Dom pressed

"Kinda like you and Zosia without the I love you's and hugs" Lofty said with a smile "even then"

"OK I have a question for you, I heard from a nurse, who heard it from another nurse from ED that you were in charge at some point" Dom said "Staff Nurse"

"Yeah, I uh was" Lofty said looking down at his hands

"I just, I don't know, I mean not that you wouldn't be good, I mean your good, great even, it's just..."

"I know, I felt the same" Lofty said with a smile

"Then why do it? I mean, you love spending time with patients. A role like that can take you away from patients"

"Dylan and Robyn ironically encouraged me" Lofty said

"Wait Dylan persuaded you to go into a leadership role? Wow, I mean does he not know you at all?" Dom said confused

"He thinks I am capable of doing more than I am doing, he did then, I think he still thinks it now"

"Well I mean, yeah, you already do a lot" Dom said awkwardly

"He thinks I could do more, I mean, its nice you know someone having that faith in you, belief. No one ever really had" Lofty finished quietly

"I'm sorry, look I have faith in you, and if you ever went for promotion I would support you 100% but you would have to be doing for you, not to please someone else" Dom finished gently holding Lofty's hand

"I know, the thing is I was good at it for a while, I mean it was hard telling people who were my equal previously what to do, but I did it. Dylan really gave me a pep talk about talking to others, reminding me that I was their boss"

"Look, I don't, I don't really know Dylan, and while, he..he pushed you to achieve great things, I just...maybe you weren't ready. I just wonder why he was so insistent and you went along"

"Like I said it was a long time since someone had that kind of faith in me, and I really needed it" Lofty answered "and it was his way of showing he cared. Never settle. Give everything 100%"

"So you had a few things..." Dom queried

"He lived with us for a while, him and his dog. She's lovely. I really love dogs. Then when he had to move out, I looked after the dog, I mean it drove Robyn and Max mad but I just, couldn't have her in a shelter and I think it helped Dylan, you know, knowing she was safe. Dylan loves that pup more than anything in the world"

"Oh wow." Dom commented

"Yeah his um been through a lot recently"

"And you just want to help" Dom said tenderly leaning in to kiss Lofty "I hope its one thing that never changes about you."

"So we're OK?" Lofty asked

"Yeah, sorry over reaction. I mean I guess I can see now why you are friends with him. He believes in you. There's nothing wrong with that. I am sorry. I am seriously working on the trust thing, it was just, well I am trying. I mean I trust you" Dom continued

"Hey we're get there. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I guess I kinda forget you haven't known me that long to know things like that about me"

"He lives on a boat?" Dom said with a smile

"Yeah really nice too, small and cosy" Lofty replied

"I am surprised you don't live like that sometimes" Dom said

"Well a tree house would be more my thing"

"Or a loft" Said Dom cheekily

Lofty smiled before hitting him with the small cushion.

"That makes so much sense now" Said Dom

"What does?" Lofty asked

"The day after he did the shift on Keller, he sat down with me and I think he gave me a warning, about well not hurting you "

"No!" said Lofty "Really?"

"Yeah, and with what you said it makes sense now" Dom said

"Oh come on tell me!" Lofty demanded

"Well it basically came down to 'Don't play with his feelings' and I am sure there was a threat somewhere...or maybe I just read it that way"

"Well I am surprised"

"Oh please don't tell him I told you, not sure I was meant to" Dom said as an after thought

"OhI don't know about that" Lofty pretended to give it some thought and Dom used the opportunity to roll Lofty onto his back straddling him gently

"Oo is this how you plan to keep me quiet" Lofty said gazing up at Dom

"Well I have my ways..." Dom said leaning down to kiss him

Things had calmed. Dom realised that evening, that he had nothing to fear with regards to Dylan. Dylan was someone who Lofty admired, someone who believed in Lofty. In one moment he vowed to believe in Lofty as much as Dylan did, maybe they weren't so different after all?


End file.
